Moving Forward
by lightningpelt
Summary: When Chrollo forces his way back into Kurapika's life, dragging Melody into the thick of things the process, the Kurta finds his priorities thrown into confusion. Whether he moves forward or hangs back, Kurapika finds himself stranded with the hardest choice imaginable. Could the mysterious Sonata of Light hold the answers? Or is revenge still his life's only purpose? KuraxMelody
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Decided it was about time I did a multi-chapter for this pairing. It's sort of a what-if fic that I cooked up one sleepless night. So if you enjoy the pairing, please enjoy this fic. *bows* Featured characters include but are not limited to Kurapika, Melody, Hisoka, Chrollo and Leorio. No Gon, and no Killua. I love them, but they hog the spotlight often enough. ;) **

**Two of my previous KuraxMelody oneshots, "How I Was" and "How She Was," are indirectly referenced in this fic. I'd love it if you'd hop over and take a look-see at those, but it's by no means necessary. ^^ **

**This story is dedicated to Bai-Feng333 who's done some awesome KuraxSen fanart as XRed-EyeX on DeviantArt! Everybody should head on over there and check it out! **

**My **_**plan **_**is to get this updated almost daily. It'll be about five or six chapters. Also, this first chapter is a rather boring intro. I apologize. **

**I do not own Hunter x Hunter or any characters featured here. Just this wacky what-if idea. And some plotbunnies. So many plotbunnies...  
**

… … …

_Of course it had entered my mind. I knew the wonders of nen, so of course it had crossed my mind. Gon had told me about Greed Island, and about Angel's Breath and other such miracles, so of course it had crossed my mind. _

_However, I had never thought it might come into reach. _

_And so, I had never stopped to consider what it might cost. _

… … …

Melody smiled knowingly over at me as I tried in vain to keep my frustration from boiling over. I was not easily angered; I could put up with a lot, if I could keep my goal in sight. However, there were limits to even _Kami's _patience, and I was by no means on par with Kami.

"What do you think, Kura-_chan_?" the girl chirped, holding up two nearly-identical dresses. "Which one do _you _like better?"

I dragged in some air through gritted teeth. "Ne… on…" At the last minute, I let out the pent up breath, forcing my anger out. "Neon-sama, get them both."

"Oh, goody!" my boss squeaked. "That's _exactly _what I was thinking!"

As the girl pranced back to her girlfriends, Melody shot me a thumbs up with a humorously serious face, and I smiled ruefully back. I supposed that I should be grateful that my problems, in that moment, were so small; such moments of petty frustrations were rare in such tormented lives as ours. As though she could read my thoughts, the woman I called a friend slipped up to my side, her hand coming to rest against mine.

Perhaps it was horrid of me, but the sight of her always made me feel grateful for my own lot. While I tried to regain the eyes of my clan, Melody had already lost everything, even her own body. And she _couldn't _regain _that_; all she could do was strive to make sure it didn't happen to anyone else.

"You're looking tired," she said critically, though not unkindly. I was about to object, but a yawn interrupted me. The small woman laughed aloud, and I narrowed my eyes in mock annoyance.

"No need to point it out," I said. "I'm trying to ignore it."

"We'll handle things here, if you want to head home," she offered, but I shook my head.

"I wouldn't wish _this _one Chrollo," I said, although I'd wish _Hell _on that man. "I'll stick it out with you."

… … …

We were halfway back to the Nostrade mansion when _they _attacked. Melody, as always, gave the first warning; there were six of them, surrounding the car. Basho stepped on the gas, our objective not to fight the attackers but to keep our charge safe; in the backseat, Melody and I pressed into the startled Neon to keep her in her seat.

"They're keeping up," the girl whispered, and I nodded tersely.

"Yes." Poking my head into the front seat, I called briskly, "Basho! Keep on course! I'll deal with our tail!"

"What are you talking about?" Melody, reaching around Neon to grasp my shoulder, demanded. "_We'll _deal with the tail, Kurapika, _we _will!"

"_You'll _stay here!" I insisted. "Look after Neon!" And with that I had unhooked my seatbelt and wrenched my door open.

The wind nearly took me as the car zipped by at nearly 60mph, but I leaped out gracefully, rolling across the asphalt and springing up between roaring vehicles. As Basho and Neon sped off, however, I made out the small woman on the other side of the street.

"Melody!" I called, trying to decide whether I was more touched or angry. "Melody, what are you doing?"

"I won't sit by!" she called back, straightening. "I'm with you, Kurapika!"

A shadow flickered in the corner of my vision, and I spun on the balls of my feet. Melody, too, sprang to the side of the road, and I followed somewhat reluctantly, chains rattling as I whipped up my Dousing Chain.

"Six. One with a sword, the rest with guns," Melody informed me shortly, and I nodded, suddenly glad she had insisted on coming along. I couldn't make out more than the six shadows flitting about, bouncing about over the buildings and cars. I blocked three bullets, kept two more from finding the girl beside me.

_We have to get them to a secluded location, _I thought. Melody, almost as though she had heard my though, took off, and I followed on silent feet. It wasn't half a minute, though, before she skidded to a halt, startling me, a heartbeat before the street burst up under our feet.

"_Kuso_…!" I spat, suddenly _less_ pleased that she had insisted on coming along. Lurching forward, I caught hold of her shoulders, dragging her back onto more solid ground. She muttered a breathless thanks, and then we were back to back, surrounded by the shadowy shapes. I felt Melody, pressed into me, stiffen suddenly, and blinked. "What?"

"They… don't have heartbeats…" she said slowly, and then shivered. "They don't have heartbeats."

"You didn't hear them earlier?" I demanded, sure that she would have mentioned such an important matter before now. "You were listening to them earlier, were you not?"

"No, I wasn't!" she snapped. "I _thought_ I was, but someone's_ transmitting _the sound of six heartbeats! I can _still _hear it!"

That brought me up short. "Transmitting?"

"So that I didn't notice," she said briefly, and we both watched in stunned silence as our supposed attackers melted into little more than fog.

And then the ground gave out.

"Melody!" I called sharply, momentarily unable to pinpoint her. And then I did; it made my whole body go ridged, my lungs too stiff to draw breath.

For Chrollo Lucifer stood, upon a piece of debris, with the unconscious girl in his arms.

Of course he was there; I had felt him break the chains I had confined him with, and had known that he would show up sooner or later. But somehow the matter of the Spider's Head had slipped into the back of my mind, to be dealt with at a time I myself kept pushing back. But there he was, and I could no longer shove him, consciously or unconsciously, from my mind.

I was faced, in that instant, with a choice: 1) I could leap up to safety; I still wasn't too far from the surface of the road to make it, and that would simply sidestep the whole matter. 2) I could strike out at Chrollo Lucifer, who, with his hands full, would be unable to open his book and use nen, and likely hit him. Then, of course, I would risk hitting Melody. 3) I could pursue them, with my main objective being the retrieval my fellow bodyguard.

It took me a shockingly short moment to settle on the latter. There was, in fact, no debate whatsoever.

It wasn't hard for me to track Chrollo back to the Spider's Lair, where it lay beneath the city. Hewn into the rock itself, the structure looked impenetrable; it took me nearly half an hour to find my method of entry, an air duct barely as wide as my shoulders. Cursing at the cliché and indignity of it all, I removed the grate and squirmed inside, biting my lip to avoid grunting with the effort.

_By the Eyes, I hope this widens_, I thought, grimacing. _If it narrows, I might well get stuck. Wouldn't that be fun? _But the vent did, eventually, widen, and I could at least come comfortably to my hands and knees. _Now… _It took a moment for my eyes to adjust, but it wasn't pitch dark inside the vents. Looking around, I found only monotonous metal walls. _How exactly do I expect to find Melody…? _I realized, too late, that I had not thought things through, an unusual occurrence for me. _I was… in too much of a rush… to go after her…? _

_No! _I snapped at myself angrily, clenching my fists. _I was in too much of a hurry to go after _him_, to go after _Chrollo. _Melody… was an unfortunate coincidence. _Crawling further into the tunnels, I considered pulling out my Dousing Chain to search for her. _For _him_, _I corrected myself, and then scowled. If I pulled out my chains to search for either of them, the Spiders might well detect me without my zetsu, and then I wouldn't be finding either of my targets.

_The first one I find,_ I decided suddenly. _I'll make the first one I find my priority. If I find Melody… or Chrollo. And that will be that_. Foolishly satisfied with what I thought to be a compromise, I set off through the pipes, little more than a silent rat crawling about in the killers' den.

**(A/N) The stage is set… What drama do I have in store for you, my lucky readers? Later chapters are more exciting, I promise. -_- Please, **_**please **_**review! It means the world to me! **


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Better chapter this time, in my humble opinion. Although not as much action. But plotline! **

**If you don't like Hisoka... I sincerely apologize. *bows*I needed somebody to play off of Kurapika, and he fit the bill. I usually don't like him all that much myself. -_-  
**

**Thanks to Bai-Feng333 for reviewing the last chapter! *hugs* **

**Sorry, I don't own Hunter x Hunter. So this will not be happening in the actual series.  
**

I had soon lost track of time as I crawled through that godforsaken place; I fully suspected two days had passed, but couldn't be sure. I _did_, however, I know that I couldn't take much more of it. I had fallen asleep once, briefly, in those cold pipes, and woken with such a fright that I had nearly cried out. My back was aching furiously despite my youth, and my mouth had gone dry from both want of water and want of words.

That was when I heard it: voices.

Quickly squirming into the correct passageway, I found myself peering down into a lavish room. Blinking, I willed my eyes to adjust to the seemingly blinding light. A Spider was there, perched upon the bed, one I recognized as Machi. She was alone, staring down at a yellowed sheet of paper in her hand. I nearly passed her by, dismissing her entirely, but something made me stop and listen as she began to, of all things, _whistle. _

After a long moment, she crumpled the sheet music into her pocket, though not before looking at it with some distaste. "Sonata of Light," she muttered, and I stiffened. "Written by God," she muttered, and I began to shiver. "Why?" she asked mournfully. "Why does Chrollo take such random interests in these things? That girl will bring nothing but trouble, just like this damnable music."

Then she was gone, leaving me alone once again to stare in shock at the after-image of the music. _That girl… that girl… Sonata of Light… written by God… _

_Maybe. Just… just _maybe_… _

I gave my head an abrupt shake. _I have to find Melody. I have to find her… right now. _Backing up quickly, I found my way back to the angular metal corridors I had already mapped out, scrambling with renewed speed farther into the depths of the hideout. _Melody…! I've found… _

I was so absorbed in my disjointed thoughts that I ran headlong into a dead end, the impact running all the way down my spine and causing me to crumple to the ground; the embarrassing collision forced me to stop, for just a moment, and look at what my thoughts were and what they meant.

_The Sonata… of Light… _I thought, as I lay there in silence. _There's no reason to believe… music written by God… can't cancel out music written by Lucifer… _Struggling back onto my hands and knees, I continued on, slower. _But… wouldn't that mean… wait, wasn't I going after Chrollo…? For revenge…? _I shoved the question from my mind. _I have to focus. One thing at a time. It's just… a coincidence that this appeared in front of my nose first. _Part of me knew it was a lie, but I wasn't ready to be honest.

I lived in that dark place of denial for- what I estimated to be –another 24 hours or so. I might have been overestimating, but my stomach told me I had missed at least that many meals, and my backbone felt like it was about to break from being hunched over for so long. I had found some pipes to drink from- despite the major blow that dealt to my pride –but had yet to turn up anything else useful to either of my missions. I had yet, in fact, to see even one more grate to provide me with some precious glimpse of the world.

When next I did, it was exactly what my heart- despite my defiance –had longed to discover.

Peering down into the room, my lungs fell still. For Melody lay, directly below me, seeming unconscious at best. Tubes coiled around her limp body, her head hanging back at an odd angle, her eyes open as bloodshot white slits. It took me a painful moment to tell that she was still breathing, and even then I couldn't stop my whole body from trembling.

My heart faltered, hands clenching into fists as I gazed down into the cold room, feeling the icy air twine into my very blood. "Melody…" The whisper left me, the first sound I had uttered for nearly three days, if that was the correct estimation. Nothing else existed, in that moment, but the terror that pulled at my very soul with Death's spidery fingers.

"Imagine the coincidence (heart)!"

I started violently, bashing my head against the grate and crumpling backwards. Looking up in a startled panic, I saw a familiar shape crouched not a foot from me, peering down through the vent.

"Oh, would you look at that."

"H-Hisoka…!" I stammered, scrabbling backwards slightly before I realized how undignified the motion was. "Wh-Why are you here?" My eyes, so used to the dim light, saw him in black and white, although the green star painted upon his cheek appeared in vibrant color as a strip of light shone through the vent.

The magician looked up at me in amusement. "Chrollo has his nen back (spade)," he said, and that was all the explanation necessary. "And you're here…?"

My own motivations were so muddled that I couldn't give him an answer. He waited for a moment, but then turned and motioned to me.

"I've found a good place to rest near the main fans," he said. "Come back with me?"

I was wary, and by no means trusted the enigmatic magician. However- though I would never admit it, even under severe torture –I was grateful for his presence. I had had started to feel like a rodent crawling through the bowels of the hideout in silence; the presence of another human being- although that classification was questionable –gave me some precious peace of mind and made it seem as though my sanity wasn't slipping away quite so fast. So I nodded mutely, coming back to my hands and knees and following Hisoka into the shadows.

It wasn't all that far to the magician's hideout; the first thing I did, emerging into the open space, was to stand and stretch, almost crying out in the delicious agony of the action. Hisoka straightened, too, and then walked quickly across the small, square cavern. Producing an apple from the corner, he tossed it to me.

"Hungry (heart?)"

I stared down moodily at the ruby fruit in my hands, vividly aware of my hunger but hesitant to accept any offering from Hisoka. However, after a brief internal debate, I sunk my teeth into its sweet flesh, eating even the core and then lapping at my fingers. The magician offered me another.

"You never answered my question," he said and then took an apple for himself. "Why _are _you here?"

I shivered, a sudden feeling of sickness washing over me, whether from the fruit or the question I didn't know. So I simply curled up, hugging my knees and hiding my face. I heard his feet scuff across the metal, and then his thin fingers brushed my hair.

"Please don't touch me," I whispered, but didn't move, and he didn't remove his hand, playing with strands of my hair.

"What are you going through? Won't you let me in (heart)?" His voice was a mockery of tenderness, and I had to work hard to keep my stomach's contents inside of me. having Hisoka ask me so bluntly made it impossible to ignore the question any longer.

_Why am I here…? _

"I would be lying," I admitted, scarcely aware that I was speaking aloud, "if I said I was here for Chrollo." My next words sent waves of dull agony through me, making my throat ache fiercely as I forced them out. "I would be lying… if I said I was here for my clan…!"

Both of Hisoka's hands were on me, then, and I bolted upright, swaying unsteadily. The magician's leery smile was all around me, oh god, I felt sick…! Staggering into the wall, I felt my knees buckle. Then I was down, my face striking the metal and hot blood drizzling from my nose. Then I was out, spiraling into darkness with Hisoka's grin following me.

… … …

I gasped, jerking upright and striking a huge metal beam dead-on. Giving a hoarse cry I fell backwards, clutching my head with a moan.

"Good morning (heart)."

The voice sent such waves of panic through me that I bolted up again, bashing my forehead on the very same metal beam _again_. Crumpling sideways, I curled into a loose, whimpering heap.

"Ouch (spade)."

Squinting up dismally, I found Hisoka's mockery of a sympathetic smile. I glared mutinously up at him, less than pleased at waking to him, of all things. He started to reach for me, but instantly I was backing up, wedging myself in a corner and sulking.

"You shouldn't put your body through such trials," the magician informed me, holding out an apple. "You've been out for two days."

Relatively certain that the apples _weren't _the cause of my illness, I bit into the fruit. "You can say for certain?"

"It's an estimation (spade)."

I sighed, pressing one hand to my throbbing temple. "I've got to keep moving."

Hisoka cocked his head. "I don't think you're in any condition…"

"That means we've been here for five days," I blurted, standing and stalking toward the air vent. "Thank you for the apples and your… care, but I must go."

"To find your Melody (heart)?"

My whole body chilled as I halted, going ridged with shock. The magician rose, slipping across the room to my side.

"You talk in your sleep (heart)."

I felt myself begin to tremble, my stomach flip-flopping again. I kept myself steady, though, and forced my breath to even out.

"Let's make a deal, you and I." The Ace of Spades appeared before my eyes, and then was flicked away again. "Just a little give and take. I'll help you rescue her; you'll help me corner Chrollo."

I wavered; Hisoka could be a powerful ally I might not want to shun. Had the situation been as straight-forward as he put it, I might well have agreed, no questions asked. As it was, though, I would have to divulge secrets that I had barely come to terms with myself.

"It's… more than that," I confided slowly, hesitantly. "I need to find… a certain sheet music. I have reason to believe that it's here."

"A sheet music?" Hisoka asked, seeming genuinely surprised. "Why? What sort of sheet music?"

"I'm not ready to reveal such things," I answered edgily. "Yet if I am to gain anything from any alliance, you must know."

"So tell me (heart)," the magician said seductively. "Or would you prefer to crawl through the pipes all by your lonesome (spade)?"

I could tell, suddenly, that _he _was the one desperate for an allegiance; he _needed _an ally to catch Chrollo alone. And I was the only one available.

"Oh, very well," I said, with a mock air of resignation. "I'm searching, if you must know, for The Sonata of Darkness." It was unlike me to lie; in fact, I felt the chink in my honor very vividly. But it was such a tiny lie, one necessary to protect Melody's secrets as well as my own.

"Music written by Lucifer…" Hisoka mused. "How fascinating (heart)."

"It isn't for my use," I said, which wasn't a lie.

"Certainly not," the magician said. "It's for _her _(heart)."

I stiffened, but didn't flinch. "How do you figure?"

"The scent of the curse hangs around her like poison," he explained distastefully. "It's unlike you to lie, but the Sonata of Darkness would do her no good. The Sonata of _Light _is what you're after (heart)."

I couldn't help but scowl. However, his spot on analysis reminded me of Melody's, and that made my heart ache enough for me to reach out to Hisoka for help.

"You've got me. It's exactly as you say."

"Do you love her (spade)?"

My eyes and cheeks flushed scarlet, and I noticed far too late to hide the reaction.

"How… cute (heart)."

"Shut up," I muttered, ducking into the piping. Before I could get my whole body in, however, Hisoka grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back out.

"Do we have a deal?" he asked, and I nearly laughed at his supposedly serious expression.

"This is hardly a fair trade," I pointed out. "My word is worth a thousand times more than yours."

"True enough (heart)," he admitted with an almost playful grin, offering his hand.

I don't know what possessed me to take it, pledging my help in his mission to fight Chrollo; it undermined my own plans for revenge against the Spider's Head. But in my new quest- that for the Sonata of Light –I had gained a very powerful- if unpredictable –ally. Or perhaps I just knew that I wasn't about to get rid of him, whatever my answer.

"Let's go," I urged, anxious to return to Melody, even if it meant crawling into those god-forsaken pipes again. Hisoka followed obediently as I crawled, retracing my steps back to where I knew they were keeping the music Hunter. When I neared the grate I felt my breath still; I was almost afraid to look down, unsure of what I might find.

Melody still lay upon her bed, tubes hooked up to her wrists and neck. Her breath came shallow and slow and her eyes were slightly open but rolled up, only a sliver of their whites showing. But she was alive, and that was enough to make me breathe a sigh of relief.

"I would think that only one of those drips keeps her unconscious (diamond)," Hisoka observed from beside me. "Two more will be nutrients and hydration, respectively (club). I don't know what the others are, save for a truth serum if they're planning on interrogating her (spade)."

I was shivering, but bit my tongue to stop it. _Dear God, I can't start to fall apart. Not now. _"Alright. Let's go." I tore my gaze from the woman on the bed and set off down the shaft.

"Oh? So there's no point in rescuing her without the Sonata (heart)?"

I scoffed. "Of course I would save her, with or without some sheet of music!"

"But as long as there's a chance…? (diamond)"

_Yes, _I thought, _as long as there's a chance… _But I didn't reply. _Am I putting Melody… in further danger… chasing a dream…? _The idea hit me with such force that I stopped moving forward, both physically and mentally.

Suddenly, just as despair and confusion were beginning to nest in my heart, I was startled into crying out by a rude touch on my backside. Rounding furiously on the grinning magician, I nearly leaped onto and strangled him in mortified fury.

"_You _go in front!" I shouted, and then clapped my hands over my mouth.

"I think you liked it… (heart)"

"Oh _God _no!" I snarled. "Never again, you hear me, never again! You… you pervert!"

Hisoka grinned proudly, and I smacked him. I did. Right upside the head. However, even in my anger, I recognized the cheering quality the magician's teasing had. And once again I was grateful for his presence, certain that I would lose my mind if I were alone.

I still made him crawl in front from then on.

**(A/N) I had to. I'm so sorry. *bows* Kurapika needs _somebody _to keep him from going all angsty-pants on us, doesn't he? **

**Next chapter up soon. ^^ Reviews mean the world to me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) I apologize for the wait. *bows* Please enjoy this short but (hopefully) enjoyable chapter. **

**Thanks to Lieutenant Winter and Bai-Feng333 for reviewing! *passes out cookies* **

If our estimations were correct, two more days passed uneventfully.

Apples were losing their appeal. _Really _fast.

We saw three spiders in that time: one Hisoka identified as Shizuku, Machi, and Killua's little brother Kalluto, as if I needed more confusion. I decided to push the question of the Zoldyck children from my mind; there might not even be a question, if Killua didn't mind me killing his little brother.

Maintaining zetsu was becoming awfully exhausting, and sleep was virtually impossible. The aura wanted to get out and, as the days passed, tried to force the nodes all over my body open; I didn't know how Hisoka was fairing, but I knew _I _couldn't keep it up forever.

On the seventh day, however, we stumbled into a section of piping neither of us had come upon before. The passages were considerably narrower- which made my aching back throb with anticipatory protest – but a quick glance at Hisoka told me we agreed: it was necessary. So, flexing my shoulders, I took the lead and wriggled into the passage. To fit I had to support myself on my elbows, keeping my hips low and squirming forward like some sort of worm. Hisoka had it worse; his shoulders were much wider, and I could hear his cross muttering just behind me.

The light from the main passage was fading by the time a new grate came into view. I felt my heart speed; for some reason, that light seemed to be the answer, and I hurried forward until I could peer down. My breath caught, eyes widening sharply.

Chrollo stood just below me; in his hand, a yellowed sheet of paper. He was examining it with acute fascination. Hisoka shoved at me, but I had frozen in place, refusing to move.

"We should sell it," an invisible voice said, "as soon as possible. People will come after it, and it's of no use to us."

"I beg to differ," Chrollo said, still looking at the paper. "It's said that its solos, played uninterrupted and in the correct order, open the path to heaven."

"We not need heaven," another voice spoke. "We thieves."

"And if one of us is hurt?" the Head argued. "Then what?"

"None of us can play the flute, anyway," the first voice said.

Chrollo looked up, for the first time, letting the sheet music drop to his side. "But _she _can."

"Are you suggesting we recruit _her_?" a third voice- I recognized this one as Machi –demanded.

"We'll let her use it, too," the Head said calmly. "Then we'll have her play it whenever we have need."

"… I don't like it," the first voice said bluntly.

"Me neither," the second added.

"It's not smart, Chrollo," Machi said imploringly. "I see the advantages- really, I do –but this is just crazy. She's connected to the Chain Dude. And he's only trouble."

_The… Chain Dude… that's me… I'm… trouble. _

Hisoka gave me a hard push, and my zetsu almost gave in my surprise. The magician succeeded in pushing me so that I folded double, head wedged at the floor and knees pressed to my face. I glared mutinously as he looked down, face lighting with joy at having found his target. It was pointless, however, to try to wriggled out of my supremely awkward position, so I tried to push away my pride and listen.

"… play it by ear," Machi was saying, sounding disgruntled. "If that Kurapika shows up, we'll kill her and ditch the music, alright?"

"I no like," the second voice said. "Surrender not suit us."

"It's not surrender," the first voice said, "it's smart. Although, Chrollo… if that does happen, I'm staying behind to fight the Chain Dude- Kurapika."

My heart chilled, and suddenly I knew who the first voice belonged to: Nobunaga- Uvogin's friend.

Not for the first time, I felt like a murderer. But I dismissed the thought as Chrollo spoke again.

"… I won't stop you. I wish you wouldn't."

"He no show up," the unnamed Spider scoffed. "He a coward."

"Whatever the case…" Chrollo's voice faded as the small party walked off, and then Hisoka and I were alone once again. The magician was grinning wickedly, his eyes wild, and I squirmed into a semi-horizontal position. I motioned and, when he didn't respond, risked a hissed command.

"Let's go! Back up!"

"… I'm not going… anywhere… (heart)" the magician answered dreamily, and then began to fiddle with the grate. Panic made my insides liquefy, and suddenly my hands were on his, fighting him.

"Stop it!" I snapped. "Hisoka, snap out of it!"

A sudden burst of aura came from my palms, making a loud popping noise and singing us both. I winced back at the sound, sealing the nodes tightly, and Hisoka drew back in surprise.

"Ouch (spade)."

"I'm sorry!" I said quickly, but his look silenced me.

"How long have you kept zetsu?" he asked with interest.

"Since I came here," I replied. "Haven't you?"

"Hmm…" He didn't answer, smirking. "That might come in handy (heart)."

I huffed crossly, but decided I wouldn't get any explanation out of him. even the main vent system felt spacious when we emerged, and I drew a deep breath.

"Let's check on your Melody, shall we (heart)?"

I jumped; I had been about to suggest it. Nodding mutely, I set off behind him through the now-familiar passages. The girl's condition was unchanged, as always, but it somehow made my heart beat easier seeing her breath.

"Oh Melody…" I whispered, heedless of Hisoka. "I've found it. Melody, I've found it."

**(A/N) The next chapter is the last one! Are you excited? Although first I'm going to reveal a deleted scene from this fic's first draft; I decided to change the plotline about ten minutes ago. ^^ Yes, I am impulsive. But the new idea is just too delicious to resist. *licks lips* **

**Please review! **


	4. Deleated Scenes

**(A/N) DELETED SCENES.**

**I decided to change the course of the plot at the last moment. So I'm working very hard on the next chapter. These two scenes were part of the original; I liked them so much, I thought you might, too. ^^**

**I planned for Kurapika to be captured, duh. Hisoka was to disappear until the final chapter.  
**

Of course I had considered it. However, I had never accepted the possibility of it.

So here I sit, bound with ironic chains.

… … …

_The Sonata… of Light…? Melody… _I glanced over at the unconscious girl, so different from how she had once been. _Perhaps… no, no. That's not even worth thinking about. _

"_I can't love you… how I am." _

_I don't even know if that's how she feels! _I snapped at myself. _That was just a dream! It might well have been my own wishful think-! _I pulled up short, jolting upright in my bonds.

_That's… my wishful thinking…? I wish… _

… _that she wants to love me…? _

My mouth fell open as I admitted it to myself, for once the question was asked I couldn't help but answer it. I knew as well as I supposed she did that it was impossible, how she was… but…

_The Sonata of Light… _

Perhaps the mysterious sheet music could be the key to both our happiness. At the thought, I swallowed nervously. _That's assuming… that my wishful thinking is the truth… that she wants to love me. _Then, I shook my head. _No… matter. I… love her. And so her happiness would be enough. _

But even then, I hadn't stopped to consider the costs.

… … …

"You're called 'Kurapika,' isn't that right?"

After the sleepless night, I was groggy when he came. However, his voice snapped me awake.

"Chrollo," I growled mutinously, rattling the ironic chains he had me bound in. However, I didn't have time to object as he stepped forward and grasped my chin, wrenching my head up roughly.

"I did fall in love with those eyes," he murmured. "However… they seem so much more vibrant _alive_."

I spat in his face, pulling my head back sharply and breaking his grip. "What do you know about the Sonata of Light?" I asked furiously, as he whipped his cheek. I hadn't planned to ask it; in fact, in my mind, I had rehearsed asking _"Where are the Scarlet Eyes." _I couldn't let my surprise show, thought; I had to appear in control of my emotions, even if I wasn't. He glanced up, seeming surprised.

"Why would you want to know that?" he asked curiously. "That won't help you kill me, or recover your clan's eyes." At my blank expression, he smirked. "Kurapika… Kurapika. I know all about you. And your goals are not exactly secret… or hard to guess."

"Just answer me," I growled. "Never mind why I want t know."

"You're in no position to make demands," the Spider's head pointed out, and I flexed my shoulders.

"Oh am I?" I asked darkly, and in the next heartbeat my bonds had shattered, links of the chain scattering in all directions. I still don't know how I managed to do that, but I didn't question it at the time. Chrollo let himself be pushed to the ground, smirking up at me, seeming unfazed despite my fury. This, of course, only made me angrier, which sent my fist into his jaw without my consent.

"Only we can wake her up," he said softly, inclining his head toward Melody. "Haven't you wondered why she hasn't regained consciousness?" I felt my eyes widen impossibly as I began to tremble, head whipping in the direction of my companion. I saw her chest rise slowly… and then fall… but noticed, for the first time, that I could see a sliver of white; her eyes were open.

"What did you…?" I started, but my fury seemed to be a physical force, choking me, clogging my throat. Chrollo only smiled.

"You…" he repeated, "are in no position to make demands."

I beat him. I'm not proud of it, but I beat him until my own fists were bloody and I was gasping raggedly for breath. Each time I paused, he smirked, whispering "Kill me," and that set me off again. But I couldn't kill him. He knew that, and I knew that. So eventually I sat back, exhausted and drained, and let him rise to his knees across from me.

"Kill me," he said again, but this time I didn't move. "Kill me," he repeated, and I turned my head away with a violent motion. "Kill me," he said, once more, and I snapped.

"I can't!" I shouted, sending my already throbbing fist into the wall, and almost giving a cry of pain at the impact. "I can't!"

Chrollo stood, then, infuriatingly calmly, and brushed himself off. "Very well. Then _don't _kill me. Suit yourself." He turned to leave, but I reached out instinctively, grasping his thin shoulder. When he turned to face me, if felt almost as though my own eyes could burn their way out of my skull.

"Wake her," I said, my voice low and dangerous. "Tell me what's wrong with Melody."

The Spider smirked, ever so slightly. "And if I say no?"

"I'll make you beg with your pitiful _'kill me, kill me_,'" I threatened darkly, my conviction firm in the matter. But Chrollo only smiled.

"You think that you could make me beg?" he asked. "See, it's that confidence that makes me love you, Kurapika."

I tried to stop myself, but in vein. Before I knew quite what had happened, he was under me again, and I had my fingers tightly around his throat. Still he smiled, unfazed, unafraid. And so, feeling the hot rage drain of me, I sat back. My eyes faded to brown, I could tell… and Chrollo sneered as he left.

... ... ...

Shizuku, as I had discovered her name was, had Melody's flute. I watched her, my eyes wide with strain, as she clanged it along the bars of my door, and then paused to examine the silver instrument. I felt weak with emotional and bodily exhaustion, sitting there cross-legged on the floor, trying to decide whether or not to rise. It seemed pointless, to object to the Spider's carelessness, but something made my insides rebel at such treatment of the instrument.

"What that?"

I glanced over as another Spider appeared, one dressed in a high-necked black outfit. He came forward, eyes narrowed, and Shizuku handed him the flute.

"It's the girl's instrument," she explained. "We got it when we searched her."

The newcomer turned the metal over in his hands, seeming to examine it from every angle. Then, without any outward emotion, he bashed it against the stone wall. The sound made me bolt to my feet, instantly at the bars of my cell. The Spider glanced up with his first sign of interest.

"What wrong?" he asked, fingering the instrument. "You not like that?"

My whole body was ridged, and I quickly realized that the man was a clever and sadistic torture artist. And I had just given him all the fuel he needed. My suspicions were confirmed when he raised the flute in one hand, tossing it to the ground roughly and planting his foot on top of it.

"Does Baby not like this?" he asked again, grinding his metatarsals into the metal. I could only swallow nervously, unable to say a word for fear of him using it against me. Then, flipping it back up with his toes, he twirled it like a baton. "Does Baby not like this?" he repeated, cracking the instrument against my door.

I couldn't watch, but I couldn't look away. It was as though I was seeing everything Melody loved- everything _I _loved –spit upon. And then the Spider had taken the flute in both hands, bracing his feet briefly, and twisted the metal with a horrible sound.

"St-stop it!" I cried hoarsely, unable to remain silent. "Stop, please!" Lurching forward uselessly, I felt my scarlet eyes widen as the beautiful, silver instrument was bent, bent… and, with a tremendous snap, broke clean in two. A strangled cry left me as it did, bits of metal scattering across the ground. The Spider looked at me, his eyes narrowed.

"Oops. It broken now," he said, tossing the pieces down at my feet. "Sorry." and then he shuffled away, leaving me to slump uselessly to the ground, gathering up the instrument and holding it tightly to my chest, as though I could take it into myself and heal it.

_No more, _I thought, glaring up at the bars through tearstained sight. _I'll get us both out… _tonight_! _

**(A/N) Hope you liked these extra little tidbits!**

**Look forward to the next chapter! :D See you soon! *waves* **


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Well, here it is... posted from my IPod at 2 in the morning: the last legit chapter of Moving Forward. :D Not to worry, an epilogue is still on the way. ;) **

**As I'm writing this, I'm listening to this uber-mushy Jackson Browne song that I think fits KuraMelody and this fic so epically well, called I'll Do Anything. "Somehow your dreams became my plans, somewhere long ago." **

**Anyway, enough of that. I do hope you all enjoy this! I loved writing it. ;) **

The day came, then, that we were ready. As I asked Hisoka for any parting advice- partly as a joke -he only said, "Watch out when you lose the zetsu; you might... startle yourself (heart)." And that was all. Knowing that it was pointless to ask him to elaborate, I bid him good luck and we had parted ways; currently I crouched above Melody's room, loosening the vent carefully, my eyes never leaving her form.

Managing to wrench the grate away, I dropped down, landing lightly. My legs, however, buckled beneath me and I fell with a soft gasp, gritting my teeth as pain flared up my spine. The blindingly bright light seared my eyes after the airvent's darkness, making everything shimmer unnaturally, making Melody shine like an angel upon her bed. The episode lasted only a moment, though, and I rose- went to Melody, placing my hands gently upon the only person my heart sang at the sight of.

Her skin felt rough and hot beneath my touch, almost like demon's scales. Although when I ran my fingers across it, there was a slickness within the ridges that was not blood or anything else identifiable, but instead a manifestation of the very evil that seeped from her body with every passing moment.

And still I could feel only tenderness and sympathy; not an ounce of disgust or even pity found its home in my heart as I gazed down at her, and I knew, in that moment, that I loved her. And if I was going to love her- I had no delusions that I deserved to love her, mind you –then I would help her. I would get the Sonata… or die trying.

The only other time I had made such a pledge was upon the graves of my people.

But they were dead. As much as the thought sickened me so deeply, physically and emotionally breaking me apart, it was there, in my heart. My people were dead. Melody was not. And who would abandon the living for the sake of the dead? Where would the honor be in that?

Hisoka should have been in position at that point, so I moved swiftly, irrationally afraid to disconnect the many IVs hooked up in the young woman's skin. But I would have to, eventually, and so took a good look at them before slipping out the door, with a whispered promise to return. Looking both ways, I entered the hallway, blinking blearily. The light was still playing ticks with my eyes, and I thought it best to maintain zetsu, for the moment. So I stumbled down the passage, trying to match it with the maps in my head.

_There! _Kalluto's sandals were scuffing the hallway just ahead of me. I waited, patiently, for the sound to pass, and then slunk forward. Yes, I was approaching Chrollo's chamber, where the Sonata must be. I didn't let myself consider what would happen if it wasn't.

Flexing my fingers, I trotted silently down the chosen route, half afraid that my legs would give out again. But I had to keep going; I couldn't collapse, stretch out and sleep until the whole business was over; I couldn't let my aura flow simply relax, even out, and breathe deeply until the whole business was over. As I passed a table set with breakfast- registering that it must be early morning –I added eating something other than apples to that list.

Chrollo's room came into view, and I pressed my ear briefly to the smooth wood of the door. I was already sure he was gone, but it was much better to be safe rather than sorry. So, upon determining that the room was vacant, I slipped inside.

There was his bed; there was the lamp, providing the sole light within the room; there, upon his pillow, the yellowed sheet of paper. I ran to it, forgetting all else, taking it up in my hands, trying to make sure it was real. Written there were the notes I couldn't read, the notes that Melody could, the notes that would lift the curse from her and set her feet back on the path they had been taken from so long ago.

"Thank you," I breathed. "Oh God thank you."

Hisoka would be waiting for me, and I wouldn't go back on my word now. So, rolling the sheet music gingerly and tucking it into my pocket, I fled down the adjacent hallway toward where I knew Chrollo and the other Spiders were gathering. My aura was beginning to sting my skin as it struggled to open the nodes I had shut, but I knew that I wouldn't have to hold zetsu for much longer. It would be a fight from here on out.

I heard the tapping in the vent that told me Hisoka was there and ready, as expected; he had spotted me. I slid the paper from my pocket, slightly, to show him that his part of the bargain was fulfilled; I had what I had come for. It was my turn to help him, and I would not abandon my duty. Plastering myself against the wall, I heard Chrollo speaking, but couldn't make out the words. Then I felt Hisoka's aura begin to leak out, though I was scared to turn my own loose; I should wait until I had to, wait until I faced Chrollo. _But I can't kill him,_ I reminded myself forcefully. _I can't… I won't touch him. I gave my word. _

The door banged open, revealing the killer of my clan and two others, Machi and Nobunaga. Their ren was fired up, and I could see rage in Nobunaga's eyes; Machi was agitated, to be sure, but Chrollo himself was calm, and it took them about an eighth of a second to see me. In that time I had leaped across the hallway, and suddenly their eyes were on me; instinctually I bristled, aura bursting free at last in an explosive display. I was blown a foot back by the force of it, but so were the Spiders, with the exception of Chrollo. I lashed out with the Chain Jail, instantly and painfully aware of my flagging strength.

"Machi, with me!" the Spider's Head called calmly, and the two of them leaped backwards. "Nobunaga, I leave him to you!"

Instantly the samurai was there, in front of me, and I had no choice but to face him. _Hisoka… you might have to handle Machi on your own. _

Nobunaga's eyes were alight with pain and the vengeful rage that I knew all too well. He ground his teeth, hand on the hilt of his sword.

"You… you killed Uvo!" he roared suddenly, surging forward with surprising ferocity. I leaped backwards, just keeping out of range of his sword. _Have to end this quickly…! _"You _killed _him!" Again that sword was back in its scabbard, and then flicking out again, deadly and quick as a serpent's tongue. I was set to dancing across the hall, always backing up, bouncing from wall to wall and across the ceiling in an attempt to avoid the blade.

Then it connected. I felt a harsh cry of pain dragged from me as I went flying, bouncing off the wall and feeling my arm split open to the bone. _He lengthened… his sword… his hatsu… kuso…! _I dragged myself back up, trying to summon my Healing Chain, and finding myself too physically weak to do so. All my chains, in fact, were unusually sluggish, and I realized with a sense of vivid dread that I wouldn't be able to hold out for long. _Kuso…! _

"Go join him!" Nobunaga shouted, coming toward me again with his hand on that fatal weapon.

"One shot," I breathed, so low even I couldn't hear it. "One… shot…" With a sudden and volatile movement, I surged out under the sweep of the samurai's sword, lurching awkwardly as my foot twisted; I felt his aura-coated weapon take some of my hair; I felt it brush my scalp. Then, before I even knew what was happening, I had my Judgment Chain out. Suddenly, though, shockingly, my aura spluttered with an awful sensation akin to bleeding out, and the odd little dagger slammed into his chest with the effect of an ordinary blade. He coughed; in the same instant I hit the ground, the skin on my knees splitting open with the force.

And then my forehead was pressed into his warm belly as he slumped over me, both of us unable to or unwilling to move from the spot we had come to rest.

After some amount of time that felt longer than it was, he fell, sliding slowly to the ground; I remained on my knees, looking numbly over at him, seeing his sightless, searching eyes and realizing with some amount of shock that he was dying.

"Uvo…" he whispered, his voice quiet but frantic. "Uvo… I didn't… oh God…!"

What compelled me to act as I did next, I'll never be able to put a name to. It wasn't sympathy, but perhaps it was empathy for, when I considered how I would feel dying with my duty undone, I was so physically moved that I forced a blood-laden cough, collapsing beside him.

"You've killed me," I whispered breathlessly, scratching in a seemingly helpless movement at the ground. "You've done it."

"… H-Have I really…?" he asked hesitantly, hopefully, his breath coming shallower and quicker.

"Yes," I replied, making a show of feeling for his fingers and then pressing them into the wound on my arm. "See? You've cut my belly open."

Nobunaga's breath eased, and I saw his eyes close. "Really? Good."

I felt mysterious tears sting my eyes, and wondered indistinctly if I was seeing my own death play out; wondering vaguely if I would die blind, groping in the darkness for some hope that I had completed what I had set out to do, for revenge was all I could live or die for.

"Yes. Now go see your friend."

"… I will." And with that his breath ceased, his whole body easing to a stop with that hope upon his lips, the hope of seeing his friend.

Soundlessly I rose, folding his bloody hands over his chest and whipping the sweat and tears from his now-peaceful face. Then I got to my feet, wrapped my own wound with a business-like air, and then turned in the direction that Chrollo and Machi had gone. I could have simply turned around, retrieved Melody, and fled… but what I had said was true: my word was worth Hisoka's a thousand times over, and I still had not fulfilled my end of the deal we had made. So I stalked deeper into the Spider's lair, trying to recover some of my lost aura during the brief respite.

It was far too brief. The voices reached me as I neared the end of the hallway, and I pressed myself flat to the wall, once again slipping into Zetsu. I could hear Chrollo and Machi, but there was no sign of Hisoka in either voice or sound from the airshaft. So I listened, my breath unconsciously held.

"… think Nobunaga will win?" Machi was asking.

"I think Nobunaga would be more satisfied dying than running," was Chrollo's answer.

The woman didn't question that. "He'll be after the girl and the Sonata" she said instead. "We should get to her cell. You do have the music on you, right?"

"He most likely has it already," the Head said, with a tinge of annoyance. "He came from the direction of my room."

Machi spat a curse. "How did he escape our notice? We take shifts keeping en around the whole place!"

"Judging from his aura flow and apparent bodily weakness, he's been here for a while, maintaining zetsu the entire time. Possibly hiding in the airshafts."

"But isn't Hisoka there?"

I felt my whole body go cold. _Hisoka…? They knew about Hisoka? Then why…? But Hisoka isn't working with them… if he was, I'd be dead…! _I hit upon it, then, with the confidence of certain truth. _That sneaky bastard! _

"_But isn't Hisoka there?" _That's what Machi had said, her exact words. Indicating that _Hisoka _was the Spider's airshaft security, to guard against intruders such as me, and I suddenly knew that that security had turned against them; never been with them to begin with would be a better description.

"I never trusted Hisoka," Chrollo said simply. "That he betrayed us is no stretch."

"I agree!" the woman said vehemently. "That's why we had Kalluto checking up on him! So _how _did this slip by us?"

"… I don't know," the Head admitted with a sigh. "But right now you're right; we've got to get to that girl's cell, and wait for him there. That's where he'll go."

I turned and ran the other way, back toward Nobunaga's body. Hisoka would be heading to Melody's cell as well; all of us would meet there. And I _had _to get Melody out before a battle erupted. I couldn't let her get caught in the middle.

Skidding past the body, I slid through Chrollo's room and down the next passage. My legs trembled like unstable stilts, and I felt about as connected to them as I would have felt to the wooden sticks. But I had to get there before Chrollo did… before Machi did… before Hisoka did… and before _Kalluto _did. Because Killua's little brother was a much more integral part of this than he would have liked anyone to know.

I burst into the room and promptly collapsed onto my knees, gasping harshly. Then I was up, blurred eyes taking in the shocking scene of Melody upon the bed, in a half-sitting position but still unconscious, her limp body supported by the arm of Kalluto Zoldyck, who held a bundle of disconnected IVs in his right hand.

Wordlessly, he thrust the girl toward me. I lurched forward, catching her in my arms. Then he struck, his eyes as cold and hard as stones, his fist as soft as cotton as it struck my head. Machi emerged into the room, Chrollo a heartbeat behind her. Seeing my chance I lashed out with my Dowsing Chain, closing the door with enough force to bend the frame. _There, Hisoka! There's your chance! _Released suddenly from my vow, I took off, hearing the pursuit of Kalluto's zori on the hard floors; Machi was shouting at him to catch me, but she herself had turned back to the door and Chrollo beyond it.

The Zoldyck child did not attempt to overtake me, although my exhausted, shaky steps would have been easy to outpace. As soon as we were out of the bunker, emerging into the surrounding rock cavern, he slowed to a stop, simply watching me as I continued to trot weakly toward the tunnel. When I reached it I halted, turning back to look at him and his coal black eyes.

"Leave, friend of Killua. Before I…."

I didn't wait for him to complete the sentence; I simply bowed, and he mirrored the motion. Then I turned, once again, this time slinging Melody up onto my back, and beginning the long trek home.

Home.

(**A/N) One chapter left. An epilogue, actually. :D What did you guys think of the final confrontation? I went out on a limb with that Nobunaga thing… but I'm happy with how it turned out. :D Heavy KuraxMelody in the final chap, look forward to it! **

**See if you can guess one of the several twists: what's Melody been doing all this time? ;) **


	6. Epilogue

**(A/N) Sweet **_**cake,**_** the middle portion of this is mushy. *dies* But I like it. ^^ I do like how this came out; it's kinda long, but I think that's a good thing. I loved writing it. **

**A huge thank you shout out to Bai-Feng333! Everybody should head over and check her out, as well as this awesome video she posed on YT, "Change my Name KuraxSen." I cannot tell you how many times I watched it while writing this. :D **

**Anyways, thanks to everyone else who's been reading, too. :) If you haven't left a review yet, I'd love to hear what you thought of the story. And I hope everyone enjoyed the conclusion of Moving Forward! **

"…Kurapika…"

Her voice startled me, and my already unsteady steps faltered, sending me crashing to my knees. I felt her hand reach around, finding the spot above my heart, tracing a gentle pattern there.

"What a sweet sound," she murmured, and then made a half-hearted motion to get free. "Let me look at you."

Obediently I let her slide from my back, then twisted around so that I sat before her; though she stood, her legs were unsteady, and soon she surrendered herself to my waiting arms.

"I could hear it," she whispered, "this whole time, you know? Your heart… your words… I thought they might be… dreams, but they're real."

I stiffened, my heart skipping at the repercussions of her words- she had heard my struggle, my _doubt_ as I wrestled with the need to rescue her and what that would do to my own purpose in life. I felt guilt surge through me at all the awful indecision she would have witnessed, and unworthiness cut me like a knife.

"I don't deserve to love you." The admission came out suddenly, softly, uncontrollably. "But I do. I do love you."

Melody shook her head. "Kurapika… Kurapika, to think it could _exist_…! To think I had never even heard of it…"

I bit my lip. "Yes. Yes, I know."

"Now I can love you back."

I felt my insides grow hot with some unfathomable emotion; I took her hand in mine, kissed it, all the while feeling so damnably blessed.

"But how can you touch me, even now?" Her whispered question caught me by surprise, and I looked down, suddenly aware that I was at a disadvantage- her emotions were much better hidden than mine, but I could read the angst in her lovely face.

"What do you mean?" I asked honestly, and she looked away.

"… The Sonata… it's different, now that we have the Sonata," she said, attempting to explain. "But… if it wasn't for that… we could never have had this conversation. I couldn't let myself love you without that song, and you couldn't hold me like this. If I was-"

"No." Suddenly I saw her line of thought, that horrible path she was treading down. "No, that's not true." I groped in my pocket with my free hand, pulling out the golden notes. "With or without some… some piece of paper. It doesn't matter to me what you look like, not one scrap. I'll… I'll tear this up, and still love you." Replacing the music in my pocket- for I wouldn't dream of actually following through on my dramatic threat –I hugged her tightly to my chest, feeling the poison seep from her body like black miasma, and I even embraced that. "_It doesn't matter_."

Then she was crying, softly, and then so was I, and we held each other as tightly as we could bear.

… … …

I never went back to the Nostrade's mansion that night, after my final confrontation with the Phantom Troupe. Today I don't even know if Chrollo Lucifer is alive or dead, and I don't know if I care. I've seen Hisoka once, and he asked me if I wanted him to tell me… but I didn't. So he didn't.

It's only been two months, although it feels like so much more. I suppose I shouldn't be acting like anything is over; it's probably not. I'll probably happen upon Chrollo Lucifer again one day, if he's still alive; I'll probably find someone who doesn't want to give up their set of Scarlet Kurta eyeballs, and I'll have to pull out my chains once again.

I know I'll see Gon and Killua again, and trouble follows them like the plague. So I know I'll get dragged into something again. Leorio's already teasing me about my quiet life, and about being more of an old man then he is. I suppose I don't want to be young anymore; I suppose I _do_ want a quiet life, after all I've been through. I'd like to think I have a right to it.

But I don't. And I know adventure or something less appealing- tragedy, perhaps –will find me, no matter how well I hide. It would probably be wise to head back to the employment of the Nostrides, and have at least the familiarity of my post there, or seek out some similar mode of service, for the sake of my mission, which I have in no way given up.

But for now, at this moment, I'm content. I live like I imagined I would, in my earliest years nursed on the stories and familial love of my clan; I live simply. I earn my bread by honest labor and, when I come home, I'm greeted by my other half. And as I lay here, even now, she presses gently on my shoulders, coaxing me down onto the bed.

"Let me listen you your heart," she whispers, pressing her ear to my chest and allowing her head to rest there. "Let me listen to it, like I used to."

I smile as she cuddles into me; I hold her tightly to me, one arm at the small of her back and the other stroking her silky hair. We're happy. She dances, now, for me, and I with her. I'm bad at it, partner dancing, but I'm learning, and she's patient with me. She's teaching me a lot of things, like how to play the flute. I'll never be as good at it as she is, though; no one could equal the type of music she creates, not even close. And it's me she plays for; it's me who's blessed to bask in that light.

I don't pretend I deserve it. But I'm grateful; I'm so impossibly grateful that it hurts.

And I don't regret anything. Not one thing.

Yes, trouble- rather, adventure –will find me- will find _us_ –again, but until then, I think I'll simply enjoy the feel of her against me, and I'll love her with every ounce of energy I've got. She's been through so much, _she's _the one who deserves everything, and I'll give her everything I have, willingly and happily.

Yes, I'll keep letting her listen to my heartbeat, until the time comes when we have to fight again. I hope that time never comes, although I know better than to let hope get the better of me. However, it's easy to get lost in the moment, with the feel of her soft skin and the scent of her hair clouding my senses. It's so easy to get lost in my emotions, my _love_, with her lips on mine, something we both would have sworn was impossible.

But the Sonata of Light rings in our ears. And the Darkness, I have to believe, never stood a chance against the love that exists between us- the love that defies every convention, even now, and the love that made me forsake the vengeance that had sustained me for years.

I never knew what love could do- what love could _mend_ –until I met Melody.

… And now I'm at a loss as to how to end this story. Perhaps with a short anecdote… it happened not long after the two of us settled in an apartment, not long after the Sonata had made her whole again. Only a week had gone by, and we were still growing accustomed to the new flavor things had taken on. I had, in my total concentration, inadvertently cut myself off from the whole world; it was only natural that certain people would start to worry.

"What happened?" Leorio demanded, almost deafening me through the receiver. "Y-you just vanished! Are you alright?"

As soon as he let me get a word in edgewise, I sighed. "I'm fine. Something just," a glance at Melody, "came up."

"You don't sound well," he fretted, and I rolled my eyes.

"Mother _hen_," I chided. "I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

"You're more than _tired_!" he insisted. "You're using _contractions_!"

I burst out laughing before I could stifle it, nearly dropping the phone. But I ran out of breath quickly, still frail of body from my week and a half in the airshaft. I heard the jingling of bells she wore around her wrists and ankles as Melody rose, wrapping her arms around me in a concerned fashion. Leorio, on the other end of the phone line, had a similar reaction.

"I'm coming over!" he said, leaving no room for argument. "You sound _really _bad." And with that he hung up.

He called again, five minutes later, to ask where, exactly, I was.

… … …

I lay on my back, hands folded on my chest, listening to the soft flute wash around me in a gentle tide; there was no master of the instrument like Melody, and eventually it stirred me to my feet. Her eye- beautiful, milky brown eyes –opened at my approach, and I caught her hand, ending the music.

"Dance with me," I whispered, drawing her to her feet with a soft jingling of bells. "Melody…"

"Mm." Wrapping her arms around me with that soft sound of contentment, she let me guide her about the living room, the music in our hearts singing in unison as we danced. Her hair smelled of snowy pine, and her body was soft, pressed against mine. She was _pure_, so blessedly pure.

The knock at the door was _insufferable_. "Ignore it," I murmured, but it came again, more insistent, and then _again_, the third time accompanied by a shout.

"Kurapika! You've got ten seconds! Then I'm gonna assume you're unconscious in there and kick in the door!"

With a groan of annoyance, I released Melody, stomping to the door and choosing to ignore the chuckling of the girl behind me. Wrenching it open, I didn't have time to react as Leorio- presumably in an attempt to break into my house –plowed clean into me. We both went tumbling backwards, rolling in a mess of limbs and curses to finally come to a stop. Melody was laughing, uncontrollably now, and even at such a moment the sound soothed me.

Leorio- presumably reacting to the unexpected female voice –sprang to his feet with no heed for me. I saw his eyes, fallen upon Melody, widen, and his face flushed pink.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w_ellll_…! A-and who might _you _be?"

I was inclined to hit him, informing the moron briskly that he had met Melody before, and it was foul of him not to recognize her and- on top of it! –be such a pig. But the girl, with a bemused smirk and twinkling eyes, seemed willing to play along.

"So pleased to meet you," she said with mock politeness, offering her hand. Leorio took it, with a jingling of bells, and kissed its back.

"The pleasure is all mine," he said gallantly, and _I _almost burst out laughing. Melody was content to continue the charade, however.

"Won't you come and sit down?" she asked, waving her hand. "I'll make some tea?"

"I-I'll make the tea!" the medical student said quickly, rushing into our kitchen. I winced at a loud _crash_ but Melody caught my eye and winked. I realized suddenly that she was enjoying this, this moment of normalcy after so long. So I let it continue, though I mourned for my dishes. A few moments later Leorio reappeared.

"So polite," Melody commented, although _I _couldn't resist muttering, "You're paying for my china," but Leorio only saw me as a means to an end.

"So who _is _this, Kurapika?" he asked, and I shrugged.

"Oh, someone from work," I sighed, and no realization dawned in his eye, though surprise did.

"Really now? A flower like yourself is a Blacklist Hunter?"

_He's pouring it on thick_, I thought with a raised eyebrow, but Melody was enjoying his doltish attentions, and the playful looks she kept shooting me prevented the jealousy from becoming overwhelming.

"Yes. I do enjoy my work. Though Kurapika and I are taking an… unscheduled vacation." She sipped at her tea, as did I, though she was much better at hiding her displeasure at the unskilled taste of it.

"She had knowledge of my true purpose," I added, curious to see if Leorio could put two and two together and come up with something other than five.

"So what's _your _purpose?" he asked, responding to me only in the context of her.

"Well… Kurapika recently helped me achieve it, so now my purpose is helping him." Her eyes shone in a way that made me want to hold her tightly and never let go, but I restrained myself, enjoying Leorio's bewildered expression; he was beginning to realize that he was the target of a gigantic joke, but couldn't yet grasp it.

"R-Really? Well… I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you."

There was a moment of silence- extremely uncomfortable for Leorio, nearly gleeful for the two of us –and I could barely keep from laughing. Finally the medical student stood, looking from one of us to the other.

"Okay, what _is _going on?" he asked, his voice plaintive. "There's somethin' I'm not getting here!"

That was all it took; choking slightly as I did so, I clapped my hand over my mouth and doubled over with laugher; Melody joined me after only a moment, and Leorio gave a little sound of distress. Rising slowly, I moved to where Melody sat, stifling my amusement long enough to press my lips into her soft hair, whispering loudly, "Should we tell him?"

"Tell me _what_?" the medical student cried.

"Go ahead," Melody said playfully, and I grinned.

"We're thinking about April for the wedding," I announced gleefully, watching as his expression turned from plaintive to horrified to shocked to embarrassed.

"That's not what we need to tell him!" Melody chided playfully, shoving my shoulder lightly. "Leorio, we've met before, you and I."

"… … … _Melody_?" When he finally blurted it out, I couldn't resist tapping my spoon on my teacup.

"Ding, ding, ding! Melody, the boy's a genius! Leorio, you'll make a fantastic doctor one day with deduction skills like those!"

My friend pouted at me, but after a long moment all three of us were laughing, and then Leorio was coming forth with congratulations, and Melody was asking curiously if I had just proposed, in my own roundabout way, and I was saying yes before I could even think about it.

And then she was crying, for joy, this time… and so was I… and the torrent of joy was vastly stronger than any grief I had ever felt.

That night seemed longer than all the rest, for I didn't have an easy time falling asleep. My mind was buzzing with thoughts about Leorio and Melody and myself… my Clan and Chrollo had made an unwelcome appearance in my thoughts, as well. It was past midnight when I finally drifted into a shallow unconsciousness, and not long before I felt hot blood wash over my body.

Yes, it was that old nightmare once again. It was pointless to try to swim, for if I fought it, _they _would appear… grasping my ankles with bony fingers and pulling farther into the ocean of their blood.

_Kurta… _

I opened my eyes, slowly… focused the white ceiling as my breath calmed. But my mind was disconnected, so much so that I was startled when _she _touched my shoulder, then crawled onto the bed, her movements silent without her bells, for once.

"Kurapika…"

Closing my eyes tightly, I let her slide in beside me, feeling the touch of her comparably cool body beneath the warm blankets. She rested her head on my chest, fingers knotting in my nightgown.

"I still hear it in my dreams…" she whispered, her voice choked with emotion. "Can I… stay here…? And listen to your heartbeat…?"

I nodded, then realized that she couldn't see it. "Of course." I pulled her closer, feeling her living body shiver against mine, feeling her heartbeat as she listened to mine, seeing my clan's blood splattering behind my closed eyes. _May the ghosts… leave me… please…_

_I… have something… living to protect, now… I have something… to keep me here. _

THE END


End file.
